


Nächtliche Treffen

by Narwhaleprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco will sich ablenken, Küsse, M/M, Ron weiß nicht was es ist, geheime Beziehung, geheime Treffen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhaleprincess/pseuds/Narwhaleprincess
Summary: Tagsüber können sich Ron Weasley und Draco Malfoy nicht ausstehen, nachts sieht das Ganze anders aus. Ron weiß nicht, was da zwischen ihnen ist, aber obwohl es falsch sein sollte, trifft er sich immer wieder mit Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Nächtliche Treffen

Es war falsch. Ron konnte nicht anders, als sich schuldig zu fühlen, als er wieder einmal mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlafsaal schlich, darauf bedacht, niemanden aufzuwecken. Er hatte das Glück, dass niemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum war und verließ diesen eilig, nicht dass sich doch noch jemand der nicht schlafen konnte blicken ließ.

Die fette Dame schnarchte zu Glück ebenfalls, so blieben ihm ihre strafenden Blicke erspart. Es war immer nervenaufreibend durch die dunklen Korridore von Hogwarts bei Nacht schleichen, weil man immer Gefahr lief in einen Lehrer oder Filch anzutreffen. Er beeilte sich bis er in der Nähe der Bibliothek ankam, wo er in ein leeres Klassenzimmer schlüpfte. Am Fenster stand bereits jemand, der sichtlich zusammenfuhr, als Ron die Tür so leise wie möglich hinter sich schloss.

„Merlin nochmal Weasley, sei doch nicht so laut“, schnarrte die Stimme von Draco Malfoy.

„Ja, ja Malfoy“, erwidert Ron und hob ergeben die Hände.

Draco schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme.

„Du hast dir wieder ganz schön Zeit gelassen“, kommentierte er.

Anstatt zu antworten, ging Ron ebenfalls zum Fenster und lehnte sich neben Draco an die Fensterbank. Draco wirkte immer noch leicht verstimmt, ließ aber dennoch seinen Kopf auf Rons Schulter fallen. Ron legte seinen Arm um ihn und eine Weile verharrten sie so.

Irgendwann drehte Draco seinen Kopf und sah Ron erwartungsvoll an.  
Ron spürte wie die Hitze in seinen Nacken kroch und sein Herz stolperte. Er wurde nicht schlau aus seinen Gefühlen. Er wusste wonach Malfoy ihn ohne Worte fragte und ohne etwas zu sagen, strich er dem anderen über die Wange, ehe er seine Hand in Dracos Nacken legte und ihn näher na sich zog. Ron beugte sich vor und küsste ihn, sanft und kurz.

Wie war er in dieser Situation gelandet?

Er erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als er Malfoy näher gekommen war, als er jemals gedacht hätte. Er hatte länger Quidditch trainiert und war der Letzte gewesen. Das hatte er zumindest gedacht, bis er Draco Malfoy in der Umkleide gesehen hatte. Es war schon fast dunkel, dennoch war er noch einmal auf das Trainingsfeld hinaus gegangen. Und dort hatte Ron eine Seite beobachtet, die er vorher nicht gesehen hatte. Malfoy wirkte extrem unsicher und frustriert, auch weil sein Training anscheinend nicht nach seinem Wunsch verlaufen war. Als er Ron bemerkt hatte, war die wütende Reaktion ausgeblieben. Stattdessen hatte er nur mit brüchiger Stimme gesagt: „Du hast nichts gesehen Weasley.“  
Ron wusste nicht warum, aber damals tat Malfoy ihm leid und er hatte ihm auf die Schulter geklopft und war gegangen.

Dies war nur der Anfang vom Ende gewesen. Bei einer nächtlichen Patrouille der Vertrauensschüler waren die beiden wortwörtlich ineinander hinein gerannt. Natürlich hatten sie angefangen sich zu streiten ud als der Sreit seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, war Ron in Gelächter ausgebrochen. Er konnte bis heute nicht erklären warum, er lag auf dem Boden und hatte sich geschüttelt vor Lachen und Malfoy hatte ihn angeschaut als hätte er den Verstand verloren.  
Das nächste Mal, als sie sich auf Patrouille trafen, grüßte Malfoy ihn nur mit einem Nicken und ging weiter.

Ihre Treffen hatten sich zunächst auf nächtliche Patrouillen beschränkt und auch ohne Patrouillen sahen sie sich nur in der Heimlichkeit der Nacht, tagsüber war ihre Beziehung zueinander unverändert.

Das erste Mal, das sie sich geküsst hatten war ein Schock für Ron gewesen. Es war auch das erste Mal, dass er Malfoy nicht während eines Vertrauensschülerrundganges getroffen hatte. Er war in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen und viel zu spät auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Malfoy hatte einfach auf dem Flur gestanden, als wüsste er nicht wo er hin sollte.

Ron erinnerte sich genau daran wie er ausgehen hatte. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen gehabt und seine sonst gerade Haltung vernachlässigt. Er schien Ron gar nicht wahrzunehmen, bis dieser direkt vor ihm gestanden hatte und mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht wank. Es war als wäre er aus einer Schockstarre erwacht. Er sah so verzweifelt aus und dann hatte er sich Ron schon an den Hals geschmissen, seine schmalen Lippen auf Rons gedrückt und bevor Ron wusste, was geschah, war er bereits davon gestürmt.

Danach ging es so weiter. Immer, wenn sie sich Nachts begegneten kamen sie sich näher und Ron wagte es nicht mit Harry und Hermine darüber zu sprechen. Manchmal zweifelte er an sich selber. Tagsüber zeigte Malfoy nie etwas anderes als sein übliches, boshaftes ich und eigentlich hatte Ron keinen Grund ihm Nachts mit Nettigkeit zu begegnen.  
Aber sie fingen an zu reden und das Gefühlschaos war perfekt, als Ron festgestellt hatte, das Draco Malfoy vollkommen anders sein konnte und ihn vollkommen anders behandelte.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Draco in sanft fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Er nickte und schmiegte sich näher an Draco, der immer wieder seine Hand durch Rons Haare gleiten ließ. Von da wanderte sie sanft über seine Wange und eine Welle der Zuneigung durchfuhr Ron. Er zog Draco so nah an sich wie er konnte und vergrub sein Gesicht an seinem Hals. Draco klammerte sich an hn wie ein Ertrinkender.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, fielen Ron erneut die dunklen Ringe unter Dracos Augen auf. Er schien Gewicht verloren zu haben, seine Wangen wirkten eingefallen, und in letzter Zeit wirkte er oft abwesend.

Ron legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und fragte: „Ist bei dir alles okay?“

Draco zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen und ein gepeinigter Gesichtsausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. Langsam aber bestimmt löste er Rons Hand von seinem Arm.

„Es ist nichts wichtiges“, wisperte er.

Seine Hände legten sich auf Rons Wangen und er zog ihn für einen weiteren Kuss an sich. Ron wusste, dass dies nicht stimmen konnte, aber wenn der andere nicht darüber reden wollte, dann würde er es auch nicht tun.

Als Draco fast an seiner Schulter einschlief, rüttelte er ihn leicht.

„Es wird spät, wir sollten zurückgehen“, flüsterte er. Malfoy starrte ihn einen Moment an ehe er nickte und sie verließen das Klassenzimmer.

Draußen griff Draco nach Rons Hand. Rons Wangen wurden heiß. Das war vorher noch nicht passiert.

Schweigend schlichen sie durch das Schloss, Draco ließ Rons Hand nicht los, bis ihre Wege sich trennten. Selbst dann wirkte er zögerlich, als wollte er lieber mit Ron mitgehen oder ihn bei sich behalten, als in den Slytherin Kerker zurückzukehren.

„Gute Nacht Ron.“

Mit diesen Worten drückte er Ron einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich ab.

Immer noch zögerte er. Er musterte Ron, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen.

„Gute Nacht Draco.“

Er nickte und kurz darauf stand Ron alleine in dem dunkeln Korridor. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, aber er konnte nicht sagen, woher es kam. Er schüttelte sich leicht und beeilte sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, um noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho wie fandet ihr es? ich hab das hier um 1 Uhr Nachts runter geschrieben und überarbeitet, ich hoffe es wirkt stimmig. Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback.  
> Das hier ist ja ein absolutes Rare Pair und durch meine Lesezeichen bin ich auf die Idee gekommen, etwas zu den beiden zu schreiben, weil es so wenig Content gibt.  
> Zeittechnisch spielt das Ganze ungefähr zu Beginn des 6. Schuljahres.


End file.
